


Obsession

by Constellatius



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has an obsession.</p><p>As far as obsessions go he thinks it is quite a healthy one. He doesn’t stalk anyone or eat brick dust or think he is a mermaid. His obsession doesn’t claim his every waking moment or cause him to have cravings he just can’t kick.</p><p>Or Jensen gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

Jensen has an obsession.

As far as obsessions go he thinks it is quite a healthy one. He doesn’t stalk anyone or eat brick dust or think he is a mermaid. His obsession doesn’t claim his every waking moment or cause him to have cravings he just can’t kick.

Okay, so maybe that last one is a lie.

Jensen has an obsession with Misha’s tongue. It started out normal, a thrill of arousal running streaking over his skin when Misha would poke his tongue out at him. He would use con photos of Misha sticking his tongue out, saved to a secret file on his laptop, for jerk off material. Jensen knew how wonderful that tongue felt on his cheek, he knows it will feel even better lapping over his hole.

He had watched Misha’s interview on Larry King. As awkward and as ill as Misha was Jensen found himself laughing along. If only Larry knew what they got up to in the trailers. Jensen had watched with fondness as Misha talked about the fans. His cock had taken notice when Misha re-enacted West’s escapades with the water fountain. When Misha curled his tongue, he came untouched with a shaky gasp in his pants, convulsing on his sofa. His come soaking through his underwear, ashamed, he avoided Misha for the next two days. 

He has the interview saved on his DVR.

The craving for Misha’s tongue swells in his gut. It itches under his skin and makes him feel twitchy around the older man. He can’t stand to be touched when he is like this apart from Misha’s gentle hands.

Said hands are currently spreading his cheeks open. He hears Misha whistle in appreciation. Jensen can only guess what he looks like. He is face down on the bed, back arched and ass in the air. His fingers hadn’t been enough for him, even his favourite vibrator had only taken the edge off. His need pulses through him, with every moment it grows stronger.

 Misha stares at Jensen’s hungry hole, rim red and puffy, stretched on desperate fingers. Jensen starts to feel self-conscience; he feels Misha’s warm breath on the back of his thighs. His cock hangs hard and leaking steadily on to the puddle of come cooling beneath him. His shoulders ache from holding himself up. His balls full despite coming only ten minutes ago.

Misha hums quietly, a noise vibrating from deep in his throat. The dark haired man kisses over the small of Jensen’s back, his lips graze over his ass, nipping his perky ass. Misha flicks his tongue over his crack, lapping up the taste of blueberry lube. Jensen’s hole flutters, Misha is so close, his tongue laps just above his hole. Lips placing barely there kisses all over Jensen’s ass.

‘Please Mish. I need your tongue.’

 ‘Patience.’ Misha whispers, lips pressed against his thighs. His dexterous fingers pinches Jensen’s ass, a sharp pain rocks through him. He whimpers; Misha is so close to where he wants him, he can feel stubble scratching over the back of his thighs, Misha’s wet tongue lapping over downy hair.

Misha shifts, leaving Jensen feeling exposed and cold. Misha’s plump lips land on his shoulder, his weight pressed into Jensen forcing him to arch his back even more, pushing his ass back into Misha’s hand. Massaging the blonds cheek Misha kisses over his shoulders, nipping at the rope burns from two nights ago. Jensen keens under the soft, sinfully wet touch of Misha’s lips. He feels Misha’s own arousal pressed hard against his leg, the elder man’s hips rock against him in quick juts of pleasure. Jensen turns to jelly as Misha sucks a bruise in to his shoulder blade, teeth scratching over his bones. He nibbles over the zigzag scar, lapping at torn skin.

Misha thrusts hard against his leg, moaning in his ear, hand tightening pleasurably on Jensen’s ass. He knows he will have bruises there tomorrow. Misha pushes Jensen hips down on to the bed, his cock dragging torturously slow over the stain sheets. He groans, a sharp intake of breathe, eyelashes fluttering against his cheek.

Misha’s licks down Jensen’s spine, from top to tail. He drags his wet tongue over the length of him, flicking against his hole. Hands coming to grab Jensen’s hip lifting him off the bed leaving his aching cock dangling, untouched between his legs.

Jensen feels Misha smirk, his nimble tongue flicking teasing volts over Jensen’s hole. His arms shake; his legs feel like jelly, Misha’s beautiful hands splayed over his hips are the only things holding him up. His cheeks are flushed, his feels like he is fire and Misha is ice.

He kisses over Jensen’s hole. Misha lays his tongue flat to lick over Jensen, his tongue giving the tiniest amount of pleasure, too broad to make Jensen quake. He flicks softly against his hole, Jensen’s hands tighten in the sheets, begging in mumbles for more. He needs more! He needs Misha’s tongue inside him. Misha simply rubs his tongue over Jensen’s hungry hole; teasing pushes against his muscles, rubbing over his hole with disinterest.

Misha’s depraved tongue forms into a hard point. His tongue traces his rim, harsh flicks against his hungry hole. His tongue slides in with little resistance, loose and open from his toy and all the teasing. He probes him, penetrating him; Jensen moans breathlessly, his lips pulled between his teeth. Misha rolls his tongue inside him; he bites down tasting blood in his mouth.  

Misha tightens his grip to bruising point on his hips, guiding Jensen’s hips back onto his tongue, encouraging him to fuck himself on his tongue. Jensen rocks back on to Misha, his hand clench in the blue satin beneath him. His knees slipping over the fabric. His cock jerks, orgasm building inside him. Misha cups his balls. Rolling his larger than average testes in his hands.

His tongue softens inside of him, loose and unresponsive, Jensen groans. He pulls out, kissing Jensen’s cheek. He feels Misha’s breath brush over his hole. Warm air is blown on to his hole, wet skin cooled by his breath. Misha hovers above and breathe against his hole, Jensen clenches around nothing. Voice breaking as he begs for more.

Misha guides his hips back onto his tongue, fingers tighten. Pulling away leaving Jensen rocking on the edge of orgasm, His toes curl, and a desperate whimper falls from his lips. Misha rubs tight circles on his hips. Jensen cock dips onto the bed, Misha licks a long stripe over his perineum, tongue tracing the seam of his cock. He sucks the loose skin of Jensen’s balls into his mouth grazing the skin with his teeth. His fingers running down the crack of Jensen’s ass.

Misha’s tongue kitten licking over him rim, Jensen’s hands scramble, his arm flung back, hands in dark locks. He is dying to come, his legs quiver, heart racing in his chest. Misha seals his lips over his hole and sucks, his tongue pointed inside him. He flexes his tongue, lips sealed around him as his tongue takes Jensen apart.

Jensen shatters as Misha points his tongue thrusting into Jensen’s hole, his nose bumping against his ass. Jensen comes with a howl, his fingers tightening in Misha’s hair, forcing his tongue deeper. His legs give out underneath him, come painting his stomach, his eyes roll back into his skull. He shakes through his orgasm, Misha’s tongue moving inside him, flicking over his oversensitive rim.  Jensen spasms under Misha’s tongue, he sobs in pleasure as the elder man runs his fingers over Jensen’s used hole. He slides a finger inside of him, stroking over his prostate, milking the last ounce of come from him. Jensen whimpers his eyes heavy and limps useless.

He falls asleep with Misha’s fingers tracing his rim.


End file.
